


Life Without You

by WildflowerWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildflowerWeasley/pseuds/WildflowerWeasley
Summary: George and his family make their annual trip to visit Fred's final resting place.





	Life Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FOTR drabble and aesthetic challenge. My prompt was life after death.
> 
> I flew by the seat of pants on this one so Grammarly is my beta and all mistakes are my own.

“Another year gone by ey Forge? Seems like time has begun to speed up...Freddie and Roxy grow bigger every minute and before long they’ll be off to Hogwarts causing trouble.”

George ran a hand through his hair and glanced over his shoulder with a small smile. The joyous laughter ringing out behind him was a salve to his still broken heart. Angelina looked up as if she could feel his gaze and sent him a warm smile before turning her attention back to their children.

“I’m so achingly happy Fred...I never thought I would have all of this. After you...after losing you, I thought I would never be happy again. I can see now though, that if you were here you would have smacked me good for allowing my grief to overtake me. Angelina pulled me out of the darkness I had been living in and showed me how to smile again. She gave me two incredible children filled with mischief and light. I wish you were here every day,” his voice shook as his eyes filled with tears. “To hear your laugh again...to share in my excitement over the latest products going into the shop. I wish you were here to have what I have and to grow into old men after a life filled with love and laughter that we _both_ deserved.” 

Familiar guilt washed over him and he closed his eyes at the onslaught of memories he had shared with his other half...and of memories that he wished his brother had been a part of. He released a heavy sigh and swiped at the tears now falling from his eyes as his wife’s loving embrace surrounded him. He felt little hands tug at his shirt and trousers and chuckled at his two little miscreants. 

“Uncle Freddie, Uncle Freddie!” They cried as they jumped and played near the neatly kept headstone before them. “Daddy, Uncle Freddie was playing with us last night in my dreams. He said to tell you to stop being a...a,” Fred covered his mouth looking unsure and George raised an eyebrow gesturing for him to continue. “A sad _sod,”_ he whispered, “because he’s always right here with us!” 

George felt his heart clench as he watched his son skip off to chase his sister as if he hadn’t just knocked the wind from his dear old dad. Angelina slid her hand up to rest over his heart and squeezed him tight. “He’s right you know. We will always miss him, but I know he’s watching and waiting for the day we can join him again. He would want you to be happy without the guilt I see you trying to hide.”

With a nod of his head, he turned in her arms and dropped a kiss to her forehead before stepping forward. “I miss you, Forge.” He laid a hand on the headstone whispering his goodbye before taking Angelina’s hand once more and calling out to the children that it was time to go. 


End file.
